totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie IV: Coraz bliżej finału!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 24 Studio Podsumowania, Toronto Witać Jamesa i Judy siedzących na sofie. James: 'Cześć! Czas zacząć ostatni w tym sezonie... '''Judy i James: '''Odcinek Podsumowania Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! <3 Brawa... '''Judy: '''On to James! '''James: '''A ona to Judy! '''Judy: '''A oni to: *Patrick *Andreas *Elizabeth *Barbie *Nicholas *Ben *Manuela *Tatiana *Fatih *Julia *Tina *i Emily! '''James: '''Nikita znowu się coś wpakował, więc go nie ma. Brawa... '''Judy: '''W samolocie została ich tylko trójka! Tak niewiele ich dzieli do finału :) '''James: '''A o kogo chodzi? '''Judy: '''Właśnie o Markusa, Isabellę i Virag! :) '''James: '''Do nich jeszcze wrócimy ;D Powitanie wyeliminowanych uczestników '''Judy: '''Przejdźmy do powitania naszych gości <3 Niestety nie wszystkich :/ '''James: '''Arkady nie mógł się pojawić u nas. :/ '''Patrick: '''Co mu się stało? '''Judy: '''Pamiętacie to co Isabella mu zrobiła? Przytaknęli. '''Judy: '''Przykre trochę :/ '''James: '''Jednak Arkady trafił do szpitala z powodu Isabelli, a z tego: James puszcza niepublikowany clip: ''Arkady został wykopany na wózku inwalidzkim przez Szefa. Z samolotu wylądował na szczycie Mount Blanc i razem z wózkiem z niego wypadł i poobijał o każdą skałę. 'Wszyscy: '''Auć! '''Judy: '''Biedak. Wiem, że jest zły, ale smutno się na to patrzy :/ '''James: '''Ta, coś w tym jest. '''Judy: '''A teraz czas przywitać pierwszego gościa! '''James: '''Kiedyś zupełnie nikt nie wiedział o jego istnieniu, ale po tym sezonie to się zmieniło! '''Judy: '''Powitajcie... ... ... ..IULIANA! Iulian wchodzi do studia i siada obok Jamesa. '''James: '''Co słychać gościu!? ;D '''Iulian: '''Spoko! Zarezerwowałem domek w Transylwanii :) '''Judy: '''Właśnie! Serio zamieszkasz tam z Virag? :) '''Iulian: '''Tak <3 '''James: '''Zazdroszczę. Też chciałbym zamieszkać ze swoją Judy, ach! '''Judy: '''Możesz sobie pomarzyć ;D '''James: '''Ja właśnie marzę :P '''Judy: '''Jednak olejmy te pierdoły i skupmy się na konkretach! Iulian co czułeś, gdy zostałeś wyeliminowany? '''Iulian: '''Czułem pustkę w mojej duszy. '''Judy: '''Nie było ci szkoda, że nie dojdziesz z Virag dalej? :) '''Iulian: '''Trochę tak, ale jestem i tak zadowolony. Również z występu jestem zadowolony, bo to zawsze coś 6 miejsce :) '''James: '''Zgaduję, że kibicujesz Virag? '''Iulian: '''Tak. Isabella i Markus też są spoko, ale... '''Tina: '''Co? Isabella jest spoko? Ona jest zła! '''Iulian: '''Nawet nie wydaje mi się na taką :P '''Andreas: '''Isa jest żałosna i przereklamowana.... Znowu w jej się udało daleko zajść. (fuu) '''Tina: '''Nie zasłużyła. '''James: '''Może i nie, ale musicie przyznać, że nieźle niektórych z was załatwiła xDDD '''Fatih: '''Ona jest niesamowita! Ten jej ścisły umysł pomaga jej z zdobywaniu przewagi nad resztą i podziwiam ją <3 '''Judy: '''Iulian co sądzisz o finałowej trójce PPB? '''Iulian: '''Niezła. Jest: Moja Faworytka (Virag), Śmieszny gość (Markus) i zajebista antagonistka (Isabella). Powiem, że to nawet finał marzeń xD '''James: '''Ciekawe xD '''Judy: '''Dziękujemy ci Iulian :) ... '''James: '''Obu następnych gości powinniśmy zaprosić razem! <3 '''Judy: '''A niby dlaczego? ;D '''James: '''Oglądalność :) '''Judy: '''Serio!? Na oglądalności ci zależy? '''James: '''Chcę by nasze odcinki przebiły odcinki Chrisa xD '''Judy: '''James... '''James: '''No i za większa oglądalność to więcej kasy, a więcej kasy oznacza, że na pewno z tobą gdzieś pojadę po tym show. '''Judy: '''Trzymam cię za słowo. Ona jest piękną, uroczą piosenkarką, która aktualnie mieszczka we Francji i przeszła 34 odcinków naszego cyklu! '''James: '''A on jest twardym kryminalistą (Który potrafi przywalić). Bez wątpienia to zawodnik, który woli działać solo. Przeszedł już 45 odcinków naszego cyklu! '''Judy: '''Powitajcie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..KINGĘ i THOMASA! Brawa... Kinga i Thomas weszli do studia. '''Judy: '''Witajcie. '''Thomas: '''Zapowiedzieliście nas razem? Kurwa, żarty jakieś? '''Kinga: '''Oj, nie bądź taki wrażliwy. (przewraca oczami) '''Thomas: '''Chyba u ciebie prędzej ta wrażliwość :P '''Kinga: '''Za kogo ty mnie masz kryminalisto? ;) '''Thomas: '''Wszystko, panno Francji :P '''Judy: '''Co się znowu stało! xD Cisza... '''Judy: '''No było przecież widzieliście, że Isa stała za tym, a nie wy. '''Kinga: '''I chyba to jest jedyna rzecz, z którą się zgodzę łącznie z tym kimś obok mnie :P Isa mnie wkurwiła xD '''Thomas: '''Chyba cię zaskoczę nudna laseczko, ale Isa była niezła. I chyba to jej będę kibicował :P '''Kinga: '''Oboje jesteście tak samo źli. :P Tatiana przewraca oczami. '''Tatiana: '''Myślałam, że kiedy w 17 odcinku was pogodziłam to tak będzie...' '''Kinga: '''Sorry Tatiana, ale możesz zapomnieć :) '''Thomas: '''Ta. O. Tatiana -> Dopiero teraz cię zauważyłem xD '''Kinga: '''Gratulację xD '''Tatiana: '''Super Thomas xD Wysłał jej całusa. '''Thomas: '''Ja przynajmniej mam dziewczynę ;) A ty nie masz nikogo xD '''Kinga: '''To nic nie znaczy i tak jesteś słaby ;) '''Thomas: '''Mówisz to do gościa, który rządził poprawczakiem? :P '''Kinga: '''Jakoś tak. A co? Chcesz się bić? ;) Brawa... '''James: '''Kurde, na ring ich! :) '''Tatiana i Judy: '''NIE. Judy strzeliła Jamesa z liścia. '''Judy: '''Sorry kotku, ale nie xD Boli? '''James: '''Wcale nie :P Na koniec pytanie do wiecznie kłócących się: Co sądzicie o składzie finałowej trójki? '''Thomas: '''Jest chujowy. '''Kinga: '''Tylko na tylko cię stać "mistrzu przekleństw"? '''Thomas: '''W takim razie jest... ******** ************* ********** **************** ******* ***** ***********! '''Reszta: ':O 'Thomas: '''No co? Mówię, jak myślę :P '''James: '''Pozostawię to bez komentarza... A według ciebie Kingo? '''Kinga: '''Tylko Virag się to należało. Reszta to jakieś nieporozumienie. Chciałabym jakoś to określić, ale Thomas mi ukradł słowa, dzięki. '''Thomas: '''Nie ma za co xD Kinga przewróciła oczami. '''James: '''Moglibyśmy dać im więcej czasu, ale czas nas nagli. Pewnie tylko na to czekacie, czyli... '''James i Judy: '''To musiało zaboleć! To musiało zaboleć! Nagle monitor pokazuje sceny w PPB... ''Scena 1 - Thomas pomagał Kindze wyjść ze skał. Jednak w pewnym momencie spadła na niego pewna duża skała i go zgniotła. Scena 2 - Markus udział obok straganu ze zmęczenia. Chwilę potem kosz z najostrzejszymi papryczkami zwalił się na niego. Przez co Markus zaczął jęczeć. Scena 3 - Markus podczas szukania kryształów nadeptał na gwóźdź i zaczął jęczeć. Brawa... 'Kinga: '''Dzięki za 1 scenę <3 '''Thomas: '''Ej no, mogliście dać jedną z nią :P '''James: '''Sorry. Bywa xD Kilka słów o finałowej trójce '''Judy: '''A teraz przejdźmy do tych co jeszcze mają szansę wygrać milion dolarów. '''James: '''Zobaczymy drogę ich przez cały program. '''Judy: '''Markusa! Pojawiają się klipy ze scenami Markusa PPB... '''James: '''Markus jest takim typem zawodnika, który czasami potrafił zaskoczyć (wygraną wyzwania w 16 i 23 odcinku), a czasami rozczarować (np. 3 godziny mu zajęło wykopanie elementów w 21 odcinku). '''Judy: '''Jednak pewnie wszyscy moglibyśmy go skarcić za naiwność. '''James: '''Ziomek nawiązał sojusz z dwoma antagonistami! '''Judy: '''Chyba z antagonistą i pół antagonistą. ;) '''James: '''Cóż... '''Tina: '''Markus to pizda! Ja na jego miejscu przywaliłbym tej kretynce w ryja! '''James: '''E tam. Jednak trzeba przyznać to, że sojusz Markusa z Arkadym na pewno nie pokierowałby Markusa aż do finałowej 3! '''Judy: '''Właśnie! Nawiązał mega przyjaźń z Isabellą. Jak myślicie? Czy Isabella udaje? Czas zapoznać was z drugą osobą z finałowej 3! Pojawiają się klipy ze scenami Isabelli PPB... '''Julia: '''Patrząc na to wszystko wydaje się nie udawać :) '''Judy: '''Raczej nie udaje. '''James: '''Jestem tylko ciekawy, dlaczego taka strategia? '''Thomas: '''Bo osoba ze stereotypem antagonisty dostała mało kasy do kieszeni? :P '''Kinga: '''Co ty pierdolisz? '''Thomas: '''A umył sobie uszy księżniczko :P '''Kinga: '''Ty lepiej umyłbyś zęby... '''James: '''Kurcze. '''Judy: '''Jak zauważyliście Isabellę zmieniła eliminacja Fatiha. '''James: '''Wtedy dążyła tylko do celu. Odkryła sojusz Arkadego i Markusa. Przyciągnęła Markusa na swoją stronę. '''Judy: '''Dała mu przyjaźń (w przeciwieństwie do Arkadego). '''James: '''Pozbywała się kilku osób! Szczególnym jej osiągnięciem była eliminacja... '''Wszyscy: '''Arkadego! '''Ben: '''Ceremonia była epicka! <3 Już się bałem, że faktycznie odpada Isa. '''Thomas: '''No... warsztat laska ma niezły. '''Kinga: '''Jak każdy nudny antagonista Thomasie :P '''Thomas: '''A co? Zazdrościsz, że nie zajęłaś jej miejsca? ;D '''Kinga: '''No chyba cię coś boli. '''Ben: '''Patrząc na fakt, że Isa potrafiła to każdy z nas chyba w jakimś stopniu, by potrafił xD '''Judy: '''Ben -> Nie mów nam tu takich rzeczy ;) '''James: '''Co jeszcze można powiedzieć o Isabelli? '''Judy: '''Nie nieobliczalna. Potrafi zawrzeć z kimś sojusz tylko, dlatego, by na nią nie głosować. '''James: '''Jednak Isabelli na długą metę oni nie pasowali, więc ich eliminowała. '''Judy: '''Jest jedyna osoba, która odkryła ciemną stronę Isabelli, czyli... '''Wszyscy: '''Virag! '''Iulian: '''A dokładniej jej typowa gotycka strona. '''James: '''Przejrzyjmy się z bliska drodze do finałowej 3 Virag! Pojawiają się klipy ze scenami Virag PPB... '''Iulian: '''I Love <3 '''Judy: '''Virag to bardzo tajemnicza i mroczna osoba, ale równocześnie niesamowita! '''James: '''To dziewczyna potrafi się utrzymać w grze! '''Judy: '''Nie robiła sobie wrogów, nikomu nie wadziła i w ogóle. '''James: '''W programie poznała swoją prawdziwą miłość, ale dopiero 14 odcinku (dzięki Isabelli) zostali parą <3 '''Judy: '''Poza tym Virag nie raz pokazywała, że potrafi wygrać i to w dobrym stylu ;) '''James: '''Jasna jej strona uważa Isabellę za przyjaciółkę, a... '''Judy: '''Ciemniejsza za oszustkę i antagonistkę. '''Tina: 'Życzę, żeby dokopała Isabelli w następnym odcinku <3 '''James: '''Coś jeszcze możemy powiedzieć o Virag? '''Judy: '''Zacytuję ją: "Nic..." :) Brawo... '''James: '''Heh xD Wyzwania '''Judy: '''A teraz :) '''James: '''Wyeliminowani zawodnicy z PPB... '''Andreas: '''A my! -.- '''James: '''Sorry ziom, ale nie :P '''Nicholas: '''Moja kobiecość, by przyćmiła pewnie każdego. Pocałował Thomasa. Thomas był cały czerwony. '''Nicholas: '''Zrywam z Barbie! Teraz zakochałem się w Thomasie <3 '''Thomas: '''Już po tobie pierdoło! -.- Nicholas dostał wpierdol od Thomasa. '''Nicholas: '''Aua!!!!!! '''Tatiana: '''Nicholas -> Nagrabiłeś sobie! Tatiana również mu spuściła łomot. Po czym pocałowała Thomasa. '''James: '''Szczerze nie wiem co powiedzieć. '''Judy: '''Najlepiej będzie, jak ten moment zapomnicie :) Czas na zabawę! Widać trzy flagi (na każdej uczestnik z finałowej 3!) '''James: '''Podejdźcie do flagi osoby, którą dopingujecie! Start! ''Do Markusa: '''Ben i Manuela '' Do Isabelli: '''Thomas, Tatiana, Fatih i Emily' '' Do Virag: '''Kinga, Iulian, Tina i Julia' '' James: 'Wow! Serio? Za Isabellą 4 osoby? :O '''Tatiana: '''Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami mimo wszystko :) Wyzwanie 1 '''James: '''Witam was dziesiątko! Rozegrane zostanie 3 wyzwania! W pierwszym będzie 10, w drugiej 5, a w trzecim rywalizować będzie dwóch. A nagrodą będzie: Małe ułatwienie dla swojego faworyta w PPB, czyli książka kucharska! Pokazuje książkę. '''Fatih: '''Wow, czyli będzie wyzwanie kulinarne w półfinale :) '''Tatiana: '''A co jeśli do trzeciego wyzwania przejdzie dwóch członków tego samego Teamu? '''James: '''I tak rozegramy finałowy pojedynek ;D '''Thomas: '''Kurde, ale to dziwne. '''Kinga: '''Sam jesteś dziwny ;D '''Thomas: '''Wzajemnie ;) '''Kinga: '''Grr! '''James: '''Pierwsze zadanie przygotowałem dla was ja! :D To będzie szybki Quiz o państwach! '''Julia: '''Już mi się podoba. '''Iulian: '''Jakie szczegóły? '''James: '''Waszym zadaniem jest prawidłowo odgadnąć w jakim kraju był każdy z odcinków PPB (1-23). Pięć osób, które zrobią najwięcej błędów... wypada, a reszta przechodzi do drugiego zadania. '''Fatih: '''To kiedy zaczynamy? '''James: '''Teraz :) Będziecie odgadywać w kolejności w jakiej odpadaliście, czeli... Emily ty pierwsza! Emily dostała kartkę i długopis i zaczęła pisać. '''Emily: '''No dobra: #Kanada, a potem Maroko #Maroko #Szwajcaria #Turkmenistan #Islandia #Kanada (bo Podsumowanie) #Francja #Włochy #Hmmm... Kolumbia #USA #Grecja #Kanada #Wyspa Wielkanocna #Indie #RPA #Chyba... Litwa #Szwecja #Kanada #Polska #Meksyk #Rumunia #Australia #Bahamy Dała Jamesowi kartkę. '''James: '''Ok. Wyniki podam, jak wszyscy wykonają zadanie. Ben? '''Ben: '''Ta, obym coś nie spierdolił. Ben wziął kartkę i zaczął pisać. '''Ben: '''Hmmm... #Kanada, Maroko #Maroko #Szwajcaria #Iran #Islandia #Kanada #Francja #Włochy #Ekwador #USA #Grecja #Kanada #Wyspy Owcze #Indie #Madagaskar #Łotwa #Szwecja #Kanada #Polska #Meksyk #Rumunia #Nowa Zelandia #Panama '''Ben: 'Łatwo nie było xD 'James: '''Manuela? '''Manuela: '''DAWAJ! Wyrwała Jamesowi kartkę. '''Manuela: '''Wiem: #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż #Paryż '''James: '''Ok, pani już dziękujemy. Wiadomo, że wypadasz :P '''Manuela: '''JAK!? -.- '''James: '''Normalnie. Tatiana -> Czas na ciebie (liczymy Twoją 1st eliminację) '''Tatiana: '''Dobra, miejmy to za sobą. Pocałowała Thomasa. Wzięła kartkę. '''Tatiana: '''Ok. To tak: #Kanada, Maroko #Maroko #Szwajcaria #Hmmm... Irak #Islandia #Kanada #Francja #Włochy #Ekwador #USA #Grecja #Kanada #Wyspy Owcze #Jamajka #Madagaskar #Estonia #Szwecja #Kanada #Polska #Meksyk #Rumunia #Australia #Panama '''James: '''Może być. Fatih -> Kolej na Ciebie! Fatih bez żadnego gadania wziął kartkę i zaczął pisać. #Kanada, Maroko #Maroko #Szwajcaria #Iran #Islandia #Kanada #Francja #Włochy #Ekwador #USA #Grecja #Kanada #Wyspy Owcze #Indie #Madagaskar #Łotwa #Szwecja #Kanada #Polska #Meksyk #Rumunia #Australia #Panama Fatih dał Jamesowi kartkę. '''James: '''Nieźle Fatih! :) '''Fatih: '''Dla chcącego nic trudnego xD '''James: '''Julka -> Teraz ty! '''Julia: '''Oby szczęście mi dopisało :) #Kanada, Maroko #Maroko #Szwajcaria #Iran #Norwegia #Kanada #Francja #Włochy #Ekwador #USA #Grecja #Kanada #Wyspy Owcze #Indie #Madagaskar #Łotwa #Szwecja #Kanada #Polska #Meksyk #Rumunia #Australia #Panama '''James: '''No, no... prawie idealnie :P Tina -> Gotowa? Tina wyrwała Jamesowi kartkę. '''Tina: '''To wyzwanie to dla mnie bułka z masłem :P #Kanada, Maroko #Maroko #Belgia #Irak #Wyspy Owcze #Kanada #Francja #Grecja #Kolumbia #USA #Włochy #Kanada #Islandia #Brazylia #Madagaskar #Chyba Czechy #Finlandia #Kanada #Polska #Meksyk #Bułgaria #Nowa Zelandia #Bahamy '''James: '''Hmmm... '''Tina: '''Powiedz, że będzie awans i luz! '''James: '''Nie wiem. Iulian -> Teraz ty! '''Iulian: '''Robię to dla ciebie Virag! #Kanada, Maroko #Maroko #Szwajcaria #Iran #Islandia #USA #Francja #Włochy #Ekwador #USA #Grecja #USA #Wyspy Owcze #Indie #Madagaskar #Łotwa #Szwecja #USA #Polska #Meksyk #Rumunia #Australia #Panama '''James: '''Gościu -> Nie wiesz gdzie jesteśmy? xD '''Iulian: '''No wiem. Wiem, jakie odcinki to podsumowania :) '''James: '''To dobrze, że wiesz :P Kinga -> Twoja kolej. '''Kinga: '''Cudownie :) Thomas -> Życzę ci samych złych odpowiedzi. '''Thomas: '''I wzajemnie :P '''Kinga: '''Ok, to zaczynam: #Kanada, Maroko #Maroko #Szwajcaria #Iran #Islandia #Kanada #Francja #Włochy #Ekwador #Kanada #Grecja #Kanada #Wyspy Owcze #Indie #Madagaskar #Łotwa #Szwecja #Kanada #Polska #Meksyk #Rumunia #Australia #Panama '''James: '''Jesteś pewna? '''Kinga: '''Raczej tak :) '''James: '''I Thomas. Thomas wziął kartkę. '''Thomas: '''Dobra to piszę :P #Początek chorego show w Kanadzie i pierdolona wysiadka w Maroko #Kurewska wycieczka przez pustynię - Maroko #Spuściłem tam wpierdol strażnikom - Szwajcaria #Przegraliśmy z jebaną biedą... - Iran #Śmiesznie było widzieć minę Arkadego - Islandia #Ta... Pierwsze, nudne podsumowanie w Kanadzie #JPRDL, jak to mogło runąć!? - Francja #Ten pierdolony drwal ma coś z głową! - Włochy #Akcja: "Szukać (nie)kochanego prowadzącego" - Ekwador #Byłem gotowy skopać tego pojebanego stażystę - USA #Co do mojej rywalizacji z Isabellą to... ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! - Grecja #Ta... Kolejne, nudne podsumowanie w Kanadzie #Tutaj współczuję temu gościowi... - Wyspy Owcze #CHORE!!! - Indzie #Heh, słoń najlepszy i przynajmniej poprawił mi się humor po ostatnim zjebanym odcinku - Madagaskar #Połączenie drużyn? Wszystko dobrze, ale znowu przejebałem - Łotwa #Śpiewanie jest dla bab - Szwecja #Ta... Kolejne, nudne podsumowanie w Kanadzie #To chyba najmniej wkurzający odcinek. Eliminacja była epicka. - Polska #Odgrzewanie kotleta z Wariackiego Wyścigu? Słabe - Meksyk #Konflikt... - Rumunia #59,(999) sekund!? Serio!? Przynajmniej Kinga wyleciała - Australia #Koniec mojej przygody w tym porąbanym show - Panama Thomas dał kartkę. '''James: '''Eee... '''Thomas: '''Co? '''James: '''Nieźle się rozpisałeś xD '''Thomas: '''Gadaj wyniki. :P '''James: '''To tak: 1. Thomas (23/23) '(A) 1. Fatih (23/23) (A) 3. Ben (22/23) (A) 3. Julia (22/23) (A) 3. Kinga (22/23) (A) 6. Tatiana (20/23) 6. Iulian (20/23) 8. Emily (17/23) 9. Tina (10/23) 10. Manuela (0/23) Iulian: 'Nie wyszło :/ '''James: '''Oznacza to, że zostali z Teamu Isabelli (Thomas i Fatih), z Teamu Markusa (Ben), z Teamu Virag (Kinga i Julia). ;D Wyzwanie 2 '''Judy: '''Witam was w drugim wyzwaniu! :) To będę prowadziła ja ;) Widzicie przed sobą dziesięć ponumerowanych szklanek. Najpierw ja wystukam na nich pewną melodię, a potem będziecie się starali ją powtórzyć. :) '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, znowu wyzwanie pamięciowe? '''Kinga: '''To oni je ustalają Thomas. Nie wysilaj się xD '''Thomas: '''No lepiej ty, bo to przegrasz! :P '''Judy: '''Tak, pamięciowe. Musicie się bardzo dobrze przyglądać mojej grze ;) I osoba, która stuknie w niewłaściwą szklankę kończy występ. Do finałowego wyzwania przejdzie ta dwójka, która wydobędzie najwięcej prawidłowych dźwięków. Wszystko jasne? '''Fatih: '''Ciekawe, jak sobie poradzę :) '''Thomas: '''Jedziemy z wyzwaniem :P Judy wyjęła łyżkę i zaczęła stukać nią w poszczególne szklanki z numerkami: 4 5 3 5 6 10 1 2 1 1 1 4 5 5 3 8 2 8 10 1 '''Judy: '''Tak to wygląda ;) Łącznie 20 dźwięków. Również tu kolejność występów została ustalona według kolejności eliminacji. Ben gotowy? '''Ben: '''Gotowy! Ben wziął łyżkę i zaczął na szklankach grać następujące dźwięki: 4 5 3 5 6 10 1 2 1 1 1 4 5 5 3 8 2 10 '''Judy: '''Stop! 17/20! Niezła pamięć Ben :) '''Ben: '''Nie mam zbytniego problemu z zapamiętywaniem xD '''Judy: '''Zobaczymy, jak poradzi sobie z tym Fatih :) '''Fatih: '''Mam lekko złe przeczucia, ale może się uda :) Fatih wziął łyżkę i zaczął na szklankach grać następujące dźwięki: 4 5 3 5 6 10 1 2 1 1 1 4 5 3 '''Judy: '''Stop! 13/20. Nie jest tak źle. '''Fatih: '''No tak, ale awansu pewny być nie mogę. '''Julia: '''To teraz moja kolej? '''Judy: '''Powodzenia Julka. '''Julia: '''Tak, dzięki. Oby moja pamięć mnie nie zawiodła xD Julia wzięła łyżkę i zaczęła na szklankach grać następujące dźwięki: 4 5 3 5 6 10 1 2 1 1 1 4 5 5 3 8 2 8 10 ... ... ... ... ..1 '''Judy: '''Brawo Julia! :D 20/20! '''Julia: '''Fajnie :) '''Ben: '''Coś czuję, że o finale mogę zapomnieć. '''Fatih: '''Ja już zapomniałem xD '''Judy: '''Kingo -> Twoja kolej. '''Kinga: '''Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogubię. '''Thomas: '''A pogub się xD '''Kinga: '''Heh, ty nawet do pięciu nie dojdziesz :P '''Thomas: '''A zakład? '''Kinga: '''Nie chce mi się. '''Judy: '''Kingo -> Zadanie czeka ;) '''Kinga: '''A racja. '''Thomas: '''Nie da rady. Kinga wzięła łyżkę i zaczęła na szklankach grać następujące dźwięki: 4 5 3 5 6 ... ... ..10 1 2 1 1 1 4 5 5 3 8 1 '''Judy: '''Stop! I było bardzo blisko, bo 16/20! '''Thomas: '''Heh xDDDD '''Kinga: '''Thomas mnie rozproszył. :C '''Thomas: '''Ta, jasne. :P '''Kinga: '''A teraz ty się popisz cwaniaku ;) '''Judy: '''Thomas -> Dajesz! :) Thomas wziął łyżkę i zaczął na szklankach grać następujące dźwięki: 4 5 3 5 6 ... ... ..9 '''Kinga i Judy: '''Stop! 5/20 xD '''Thomas: '''Przynajmniej do pięciu dotarłem, a Kinga mi nie dawała na to szans. '''Kinga: '''Nieważne. '''Judy: '''Julia i Ben -> Za chwilę czeka was finałowe zadanie. Kto wygra ułatwienie dla swojego faworyta? Julia (dla Virag) czy Ben (dla Markusa)? Dowiecie się za niedługo ;) Brawa... Wyzwanie 3 Judy przybyła do Jamesa z finalistami wyzwania. '''James: '''O. To wam się udało przebrnąć to wyzwanie Judy, ciekawe :) '''Judy: '''Zajmij się nimi, a ja wyślę tą nagrodę do Chrisa :) '''James: '''A kto poinformuje o tym: "Kto ją zgarnął"? '''Judy: '''Ty to zrobisz ;) Pocałowała go w policzek i poszła. '''James: '''No dobra. Tak, więc na pewno nasza antagonistka nie otrzyma ułatwienia :P '''Julia: '''A co czeka nas teraz? '''Ben: '''Uuu... ciekawe, ciekawe :) '... Julia i Ben ostali na krągłych kołach. James: 'To najszybszy sposób na wybranie zwycięzcy... "koło szybkości"! Wygra osoba, która dłużej na nim wytrzyma. '''Ben: '''To raczej nie powinno być trudne. '''James: '''Ach, tak? To zaczynamy zabawę. :) James uruchomił koła. Zaczęły poruszać się powoli. '''Julia: '''Można się na nich jakoś utrzymać. James zwiększył prędkość obracania się kół. '''James: '''Teraz już nie jest wolno ;D Julia i Ben, by nie spaść poruszali się po kole. James ustawił maksymalną prędkość. '''Julia: '''No nie serio!? '''Ben: '''Niedobrze! Po paru sekundach z powierzchni koła... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Wypadła Julia. Chwilę potem Ben. '''Julia: '''Kręci mi się w głowie. :/ Wygrałam? '''James: '''Nie, Ben wygrał i tym samym zapewnił Markusowi ułatwienie podczas zadania - w postaci książki kucharskiej! :) '''Ben: '''Tak! Udało mi się! <3 '''Julia: '''Nieźle Ben ;) James przekazał informację Chrisowi przez telefon. '''James: '''I już :) Przybyła Judy. '''Judy: '''Wróciłam :) Kto wygrał? '''James: '''Ben (czyli Team Markusa). '''Judy: '''Gratulację dla Bena! Brawa... '''James: '''Czy nagroda pomoże Markusowi znaleźć się w finale? :) '''Judy: '''I najważniejsze: Kto wejdzie do finału? '''James: 'Żeby się tego dowiedzieć to oglądajcie następny odcinek... '''James i Judy: Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu